Falling Out of Trees
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Potentially Malex, but there are things in the way.
1. Run Don't Walk

**Falling Out of Trees**

Just an idea, and am in one of those writing moods.

**Run Don't Walk**

Alex didn't have much going for her. Sure she was the manager of a pretty successful club, sure she had friends, sure she had money, sure she had her own place, and sure she could say she was independent. But she didn't have a career, she didn't have a diploma, she could technically lose her job at any moment to someone with more experience, her apartment wasn't all that great, her family didn't speak to her, and her friends weren't really people you'd want to hangout with on a regular basis. The more she thought about her life, the more she wondered if things would have been different, there were two moments that she had narrowed down to potentially life changing, the first was if she had stayed with her parents instead of dropping out of school and moving out, and the second was if she had stayed with Marissa. But if she had never left, she never would have met Marissa, the one person who had left the biggest impression on her.

Looking to the left Alex eyed the sleeping brunette next to her. They weren't on a first name basis, and that's how Alex preferred it. She wasn't the type to stick around and cuddle much less stick around till morning came. No, she preferred to get out of wherever she was, whoever's place it was, as quickly as possible, usually no explanations were necessary or given. Alex was a love em, and leave em kind of person, except not so much love as just fuck.

Slipping out of the bed was easy, but it was to be expected, Alex did have a lot of experience with getting in and out of beds. She had a routine of throwing her clothes, no matter where she was at the end of the bed, because it made for easier navigation in the dark. Once Alex had pulled all of her discarded clothes on, she walked over to the side of the bed where the sleeping girl was, kissed her gently on the forehead, and gave her one last look before quietly leaving the apartment.

Once she was outside of the building, Alex slipped a cigarette into her mouth, and made her way towards her trusty jeep. She inhaled deeply, and let the smoke blow out of her nose. The drive back to her apartment only took ten minutes, which didn't surprise her. Hopefully she wouldn't run into the brunette anytime soon, whenever Alex ran into one of her 'victims' as Jodie liked to call them, awkwardness would always ensue. For whatever reason, they all remembered her name, or knew her name, but she had no idea what theirs was. The only thing she seemed to remember about them was how they were in bed.

She let herself into the apartment, trying to be as quiet as possible. Alex knew Jodie was asleep, and didn't want to disturb her, she was her best friend after all, but most importantly pissing Jodie off was like asking for a death wish. Making her way towards her room Alex walked past Jodie's closed door, and knew that she had a guest. That was their rule, if the door was closed that meant there was someone else in the room. Shrugging her jacket off, Alex tossed it onto the ground before crawling onto her bed. Not bothering to get under the covers, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes, willing the sleep to come over her.

It seemed like only minutes had passed before Alex felt a pair of lips on her neck, she moved slightly trying to get more comfortable. But once she was in a better position, the lips were gone. Her eyes fluttered open, and instantly saw a smirking Jodie.  
"Good morning," Jodie said leaning away from Alex, and plopping down on Alex's bed.  
"Jodie." Alex mumbled out, wishing she were still asleep.  
"Did you enjoy my wakeup call?"  
"Mm I must say it was nice, won't your date or whoever you brought back be upset?" Alex smiled at her best friend. Since Alex had moved back to LA, her friendship with Jodie had been repaired and to some it was quite an odd one.  
"Nah, she's still passed out. It'll be our little secret." Jodie said with a wink. Alex merely nodded her head, before closing her eyes again.  
"So you got back pretty late last night…" Jodie trailed off, waiting for Alex to fill her in.  
"I get back late every night."  
"Your point is what exactly?"  
"You know my door was closed, you can't always just barge in."  
"Alex you never have people over, well you never have people in your room."  
"What if I did?" Alex countered back, opening her eyes again.  
"You won't, it's not you. Besides if there was someone then at least we could all have some fun together." The darker haired girl laughed making an emphasis on the word together.

Jodie was right though, Alex never brought anyone over to their apartment, she didn't want the people she hooked up with to know where she lived. It could lead to potential stalker situations, or clingy 'victims' who didn't get the hint. There was a reason why Alex didn't like to learn their names after all.

"So how was last night?" Jodie prompted, poking Alex slightly.  
"It wasn't bad, her place was pretty nice. Well from what I could make of it at least."  
"Alex you're telling me about her place? C'mon give me some more information. Was she any good?"  
"Yeah she was, I mean she seemed to be enjoying herself."  
"You are such a heartbreaker, love em and leave em." Jodie mused getting up off Alex's bed, "Well I'm going back to Monica, I will be seeing you later best friend." Alex merely waved her off as the door closed shut.

Alex lay awhile thinking about Jodie's words, she didn't consider herself a heartbreaker. There were some people she would casually date, but it was never for long, and she would never let them come to her place. It wasn't like she didn't want a real relationship, she just didn't really do relationships. She wanted it to be with someone she connected with instantly, someone who let off a spark, someone who made her feel things she couldn't describe. The people she met were just fun, they were easy, and they were merely used to quench the needs Alex had.

No one had the effect on her that Marissa had. _Marissa. _Just thinking about her made Alex's heart skip a beat. It had been months since they'd seen each other, much less spoken. She could still remember the smell on Marissa's pillow that last night, the outfit Marissa wore, everything about her was engrained in Alex's mind and no amount of people could erase that.

Her mind always brought her back to that fateful moment when her life changed. When she made that decision to leave, to give up on the greatest girl she'd ever met.

Marissa wasn't like the other girls Alex had dated previously. She was much more girly than the others, and she would have moments where she was extremely dramatic. But that was one of the reasons why Alex had fallen for her. It only took a few days for Marissa to steal Alex's heart, and Alex found herself unable to think straight when she was around her. Most of their fights left Alex running back to Marissa with an apology, and Alex had never been one to apologize.

The last time Alex had seen Marissa was on a Friday, they lay snuggled together in Marissa's over sized bed, just whispering about life. Before long Alex heard the soft breathing coming from the girl in her arms, and knew that Marissa was fast asleep. It was in that moment that Alex realized just how much the taller girl meant to her. And it was also in that moment that Alex realized she had to get out, she couldn't let herself be vulnerable, she couldn't let herself get hurt. But most importantly, Alex had a sinking feeling that she would mess up and hurt Marissa. In the past she had a bad habit of ending up in other people's beds, when she was still in 'committed' relationships. She didn't want to put Marissa through something like that, and she knew deep down that it would probably happen sooner or later. So she did the only thing she could, she slipped her arms out from around Marissa, with much struggle.

Apart of her didn't want to leave, a part of her wanted to stay, a part of her was screaming that it was okay to let yourself be with someone and to be happy, but a bigger part of her told her that it wasn't worth the pain that would come. And that was what made Alex kiss Marissa one last time, before slipping out of her life. She didn't leave a note, just went back to her apartment, packed a bag and headed straight to Jodie's. Marissa had tried to contact Alex for weeks after, but Alex would never answer her calls or respond to her texts and pretty soon, Marissa stopped trying.

In the mornings Alex always found herself wondering how Marissa was doing. Marissa was usually her first thought of the day, no matter how often she pushed her to the back of her mind. Alex hated herself for leaving things the way she did. It hadn't been her intention to let things happen that way, but she was scared and hadn't known what else to do. She hoped Marissa was doing well and that she was seeing someone, but she knew better than to lie to herself. Hell she hoped Marissa was single and still wanted to be with her, but even Alex knew that was a long shot. She had ruined her chance, and she knew deep down that there was nothing she could do about that, and frankly she didn't plan on doing anything to get Marissa back because as far as she was concerned Marissa was just an ex, albeit an ex that meant the world to her, but still just someone from her past. Plus she had fucked up majorly with Marissa, so she knew better than to hope for things that would never happen. Marissa probably never wanted to see or speak to her again, because Alex had done the jerkiest move by leaving in the middle of the night, and then by ignoring her. '_I'm a great catch_', Alex thought to herself, rolling over onto her side.


	2. How You Love Me Now

**Falling Out of Trees  
**  
You know when you have an idea and you just really want to get it out? Yeah that's exactly how I feel right now. I've actually been working on this chapter for about two weeks, I wasn't very happy with it so have been constantly working on it. And coincidentally today is my birthday and thought I'd just finish it and put it up. Hopefully it won't take me long to get the next one up.

**How You Love Me Now**

Alex wasn't feeling very comfortable with being in the Bait Shop, she wasn't on her own turf, it had been months since she'd been in Newport, and to be back at the club she used to work at didn't make things easier, especially since it was the club that held memories for her. Memories of a certain girl and despite her best efforts to push those memories and thoughts away it didn't really work, especially when she was in the club where so much of it had happened.

Leaning against the bar, Alex took a sip of the drink in her hand and surveyed the crowd. She began to wonder if it would be a good idea to meet a Newport girl, rather find a Newport girl to hookup with. However before she could decide against the idea, a leggy dark haired girl approached her.

"Buy me a drink?" The dark haired girl questioned, Alex raised an eyebrow but offered the drink in her hand out to the girl, who took it with a sly smile and downed it in one drink.  
"That was attractive." Alex stated.  
"I haven't seen you around here before, you new?"  
"Something like that," before Alex could continue the dark haired girl, put her arms around Alex's neck and ferociously attacked her lips with Alex's. The blonde compiled, and was soon kissing the dark haired girl back, already knowing who she would be leaving with later that evening.

Summer trailed behind Marissa into the moderately packed club, her hand grasped tightly around the taller girls. Summer knew that Marissa came to the Bait Shop a lot, almost religiously. She never asked why, but would accompany her a few times a week, to make sure Marissa never got into any trouble.

As they made their way towards the bar to get drinks, something, rather someone caught Marissa's attention.

"That's Alex" Marissa exclaimed, watching a dark haired girl attack Alex's neck, however Alex didn't seem too bothered by her. She didn't know how to feel in that moment because it seemed like all the months of coming to the Bait Shop everyday had finally paid off, except for the girl that looked to be attached to Alex's neck.

Summer stopped completely, pulling Marissa to a stop as well. The taller girl turned around with a quizzical look on her face, curious as to why her friend had stopped moving.  
"What are you doing?" Marissa questioned.  
"We are not going over there." Summer stated firmly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because that's Alex!" Summer said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I'm going to go say hi."  
"Marissa don't!"  
"C'mon we're just saying hi, it won't kill us." Marissa mumbled, hoping it was true. Summer allowed Marissa to drag her towards the blonde, who was now standing alone, holding an empty glass.

As Alex watched the band play in front of her, a familiar scent filled her nose and she found herself savoring it. She knew she could place it, but as she was about to attempt to figure it out her thoughts were interrupted.

"Alex." It couldn't be Alex thought to herself, hearing her name come from a voice she hadn't heard in months. Turning just slightly, Alex's blue eyes connected instantly with green ones.  
"Marissa?" Alex said, almost question like. She knew coming to the Bait Shop was a bad idea, she knew the possibility of running into Marissa was high.

Before either of them could say another word the dark haired girl returned to Alex's side with a drink in her hand, and an arm around Alex's waist. Marissa rolled her eyes at the girl before returning her gaze at Alex.  
"You going to introduce us Alex?" Summer scoffed.  
"Alex is a hot name, why didn't you tell me your name was Alex?" the dark haired girl questioned, while she sized up Marissa and Summer. At her words Marissa and Summer shared a look, while Alex just bit her lip wondering how to go on.  
"Why are you back in Newport?" Summer demanded to know.  
"You're from Newport?" the dark haired girl questioned, turning her gaze at Alex.  
"I'm not," Alex finally manages out finding her voice, "We're leaving." Alex added taking the dark haired girls hand and walking past Marissa and Summer, towards the exit.

"What a bitch." Summer said when they see Alex go out the door.  
"Sum…"  
"Oh come on Marissa, I can't believe I ever thought she was good for you."

Marissa didn't question Summer's statement, because when they were together, Alex was good to her, good for her. However waking up alone, and then never hearing back from her had made Marissa question Alex's feelings for her, their relationship, and just about everything else to do with Alex.

_Marissa stole a glance at Alex, wondering if she was asleep before feeling Alex's arms wrap tightly around her. She'd never felt more safe with anyone, or that comfortable. She finally closed her eyes knowing that she'd wake up with Alex by her side and everything would be alright in the world. _

_When the brunette awoke the next morning, something felt off. Looking to her left, Marissa was surprised to see the bed empty. She felt her heart begin to race, and grabbed her cell phone off the night stand, dialing Alex's number from heart. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered, "Hey I'm just wondering where you are, call me back" she said before closing the phone. _

_Alex never returned Marissa's phone calls, or responded to her text messages. It had only a day and Marissa found herself growing more worried, until her phone vibrated once, indicating a text message. She glanced at the number that showed up on the screen, having no idea who it was. As the message downloaded, she wondered what it was. _

_Nothing could have prepared her for the image that came up on the little screen. It was a picture taken from a side view of Alex and another girl, they had their hands on each other's waists, and their lips interlocked. On the bottom it merely had an address. Marissa couldn't bring herself to go to the location, because apart of her knew that she would find Alex there, with her new companion. _

"Coop did you hear me?" Summer questioned brining Marissa out of her memory.  
"Huh? Sorry Sum what'd you say?"  
"I said we should have some fun, I mean did you see the skank Alex left with? You are so much better off without her."  
"Yeah, better off for sure…" Marissa's voice trailed off.

Alex and the dark haired girl walked the short distance to Alex's car, their hands still intertwined. "So my place is really close to here." The dark haired girl said when they were in front of the jeep. Alex merely nodded her head, not quite feeling in the mood, but not quite ready to end the night, it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Maybe she was naïve for thinking Alex would come back to the Bait Shop and apologize to her for leaving, even admit she had loved her. In the back of her mind she knew that's what made her keep coming to the Bait Shop every night, hoping the blonde would return. Marissa gave a deep sigh before turning her attention towards the band on stage.

Alex hadn't really enjoyed being with the dark haired girl, her heart was never really in it, but whenever she was with anyone her heart was hardly in it. However the girl seemed to be enjoying herself, so Alex was glad at least one of them had a good time. Two hours had passed since she'd let herself out of the apartment that wasn't hers.

After leaving she had made a stop at the beach, to her and Marissa's spot. Since seeing the taller girl, she'd been unable to shake her from her thoughts, if she was honest with herself, Alex knew she couldn't ever really shake Marissa's image away. She had strolled the beach in the dark, letting her feet guide her to their spot.

Alex had noted how nothing seemed to have changed, despite time passing. Whenever she came to the spot, which wasn't often, hardly ever actually, she'd always feel what she felt that night with Marissa begin to well up inside of her. She took a seat on the sand, and just sat watching the water crash together.

Rubbing her face with her hand, a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. She stood quickly, gave one last look at the spot and made her way to her car. She'd already spent too much time in Newport and needed to get out. She knew coming back was a bad idea, and she knew that she had an hour long drive back to LA with nothing but her thoughts.

**Reviews are great, and appreciated.  
**


	3. Set Off : 5:19

**Falling Out of Trees **

Hello all for those of you that read this I apologize for the delay in updating, I've wanted to write and get something out to you but at the same time found myself stuck! Anyways enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated.

**Set Off//5:19**

Lying in bed Marissa eyed her phone, contemplating between calling a certain someone or trying to sleep for the hundredth time. Despite not having spoken to Alex, much less seen Alex in months she didn't think calling her would be a good idea. However a bigger part of her wanted nothing more than Alex back in her life, even though Alex had left things horribly, and hurt her more than anyone else had. Marissa already knew that asking Summer's opinion would result in Summer screaming at her about what a bad idea it was, and how Alex didn't deserve a call.

Grabbing her cell phone, Marissa quickly flipped it open and started punching numbers into her phone. Closing her phone she set it next to her pillow, wondering if Alex would respond or if Alex was even awake.

As Alex shut the door to her bedroom, her cell phone vibrated once. She slid it open, surprised to see a new text message from Marissa. _It was nice seeing you today. _Alex felt herself smile inwardly before shooting off a response.

A minute had barely passed before Marissa's phone vibrated; she snatched it immediately and flipped it open knowing who the message was from. _Yeah_ _it was nice to see you too, why are you awake? It's late._ Instead of hitting reply, Marissa accidently hit call and as she heard the phone ring she knew she couldn't hang up. If she hung up Alex would know, so she took a breath and waited for the call to be answered.

"Hey" Alex said casually, not taken aback by the phone call.  
"Hey, sorry I meant to hit reply…" Marissa trailed off.  
"And here I was thinking you just wanted to talk to me instead of text me." Alex laughed, while Marissa remained silent. "So you're up late" Alex added after a few beats.  
"You mean early, and so are you."  
"I just got home actually." Realization finally hit Marissa that Alex had left with a dark haired girl, she felt anger boiling inside of her, but knew there was nothing she could do about it, except hold her words in so they didn't tumble out.  
"How'd your night go?" Marissa questioned, biting her tongue.  
"Eh I've had better." Alex answered nonchalantly.  
"Really?" Marissa asked intrigued.  
"Yeah, I don't know. I mean it gets old sometimes I guess. How'd your night go?"  
"It was okay, Summer kept bitching."  
"Yeah, I could tell she hates me."  
"She doesn't hate you…she just-"  
"Thinks you shouldn't be friends with me."  
"Well we were never really friends were we?" Marissa questioned. The line was silent as neither one of them knew what to say, until Alex cleared her thought, "I'd like to be though, if you do."  
"Yeah, well I need to get up for school in like an hour so…"  
"I should let you go, but let's find some time to catch up soon."  
"Okay, bye and I guess good night."  
"And good morning." Alex mused hanging up after she heard Marissa giggle.

Despite everything that had happened between them, for some odd reason Marissa couldn't put the smile on her face away. She closed her eyes, and continued to feel the smile, almost permanent on her lips. She knew she shouldn't have talked to Alex, much less make plans but she wanted nothing more than to spend time with her like before. The only thing that worried her was the fact that Alex could potentially hurt her again, but having Alex back in her life was better than not having Alex at all.

After their conversation Alex looked at her cell phone, noting that it was only 5:19. She didn't know what had come over her, or why she had suggested they hangout. The whole reason she had left was because she didn't want to hurt her, and she was afraid that it would happen again. However she missed Marissa, no matter how many hookups she had, no matter how many drinks she consumed, the ache in her heart was never filled or forgotten.

After an hour of trying to sleep, Alex got off her bed and made her way towards the kitchen. She grabbed some cereal and poured herself a bowl. She ate silently for a few minutes, going over the conversation in her mind for the tenth time.

"Alex?" Jodie questioned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"Yeah?" Alex replied not taking her eyes off the bowl.  
"You're awake?"  
"Yeah" Alex answered taking another bite.  
"And eating?" Jodie said surprised.  
"Yeah."  
"But you never eat."  
"I was hungry." Alex shrugged taking her bowl to the sink.

As Alex walked past Jodie and back into her room, Jodie remained unmoved. She couldn't shake the surprise of seeing Alex in the kitchen, much less eating in the morning. Something was definitely up, and Jodie knew she was going to get to the bottom of it. Although seeing Alex eat was a good thing, it also was very wrong, because Alex never ever ate breakfast. Jodie couldn't even remember the last time she had seen Alex go into the kitchen for food.

After a few minutes Jodie snapped out of her daze and marched over to Alex's room, as she tried to open the door, she realized Alex had locked it. "Just so you know we are going to talk about this!" Jodie yelled, before making her way back to her own room where her companion was still fast asleep.

**Reviews are dandy like candy!!!**


End file.
